


A Novel Approach To Anger Management

by rosied



Series: The Touch Of Winter's Rebirth [5]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, Implied James May/Richard Hammond, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Post-Fracas, alien!Stig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosied/pseuds/rosied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy and Stig begin to adjust to living together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Novel Approach To Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to Jeremy and James' China visit in 18x02. Stig's Chinese Cousin is a martial arts enthusiast, and among other things he kicks James in the groin.

“So how are the two of you getting on now you're living together?” Richard asked. “Not coming to blows, I hope?”

“Richard...” chided James, rolling his eyes.

“No, it's alright - legitimate question under the circumstances. But we've got it sorted - Stig's giving me anger management lessons!”

James and Richard boggled.

“How on earth is he doing that?” Richard wanted to know.

“He made me promise that if I ever want to thump someone I'll come and thump him instead!”

There was silence for a moment as the other two considered Jeremy's statement.

“Correct me if I'm wrong,” ventured James, “but isn't the whole point of anger management learning to manage anger without doing any thumping?”

“Ah, but he's got his Chinese cousin to teach him some martial arts, you see...”

“Yeah, I can see where that would do the trick,” agreed Richard, grinning as James winced and instinctively covered his groin.


End file.
